


Old faces old scars

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Difficult Girl(s) [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Minor Injury), Backstory, Billie had friends before Hawkins, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Injury, Original Character(s), Secrets, Weapons, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billie had friends in California, they've decided to visit Hawkins.





	Old faces old scars

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.  
Check the mycast!  
The top and bottom parts of this are a flashback!

_Billie pulled the old jacket tighter around herself, trying to get every bit of warmth she could from it, her free hand reaching down to brush the handle of the machete resting beside her._

_"This is a huge risk. We're not even sure if this will work."_

_Nico's voice was pitching higher in frustration, in _fear.__

_Maddie puffs out a frustrated breath, spinning the barrel of the "borrowed" pistol absentmindedly._

_"We don't have a choice sis."_

_A strangled laugh escapes her throat._

_"You're both assuming we can pull this off."_

Stephanie watched Billie sipping her chocolate milkshake with a faint smile, the other girl looked at ease, sitting across from her in the booth.

Heather was to Billie's side, stealing some of her fries at every opportunity with a remorseless smile.

Johanna was at her side, she was would occasionally offer a comment on whatever they were talking about, and she'd begun to recognize that was a sign the introverted girl was relaxed, that she didn't feel a pressure to talk.

Of course because it's Hawkins this can't last.

She'd noticed two girls walk in, but she hadn't thought anything of it (other than slight surprise at the fact that she didn't recognize them, it wasn't exactly a big town).

She certainly is thinking of it when one of them (her hair is longer than the other's) reached out, grabbed a few strands of Billie's short hair, and tugged on it.

Billie turned abruptly, looking like she was considering throwing a punch (Stephanie can't even blame her this time), before her expression turned to one of pure shock.

_"Nico?"_

The girl, Nico, dramatically opens her arms.

"What, no hug?"

Billie rolled her eyes (she's going to get them stuck in her head one of these days, Steph swears!) before standing up and giving her a brief hug, followed by lightly punching her in the arm, and then apparently remembering there's three other people with her who have no clue what's going on.

"Guys this is Nico and -" She gestures at the other girl (the one who's thus far been silent) who has shorter, curlier, hair than her counterpart "- Maddie. We met in California. Maddie, Nico, this is Stephanie, Heather, and Johanna."

The thing is this. Stephanie trusts her girlfriend, and she's never tried to demand information from her about her past, but she's _never_ mentioned these two. Billie's told her about her _mom_ for fuck's sake, but she'd never even hinted at having friends in California.

She didn't have to tell her that, but it definitely stands out to her that she didn't.

The part of her that consistently reminds her she's keeping a few big secrets from Billie is almost... relieved. Followed by an immediate wave of guilt.

She distracts herself from this by studying the two strangers. 

They both have darker skin than most people in Hawkins do, Nico looks a bit younger than Maddie, with long light brown hair with a slight curl, and a distinct jawline. Maddie has shorter hair, a deep dark brown color that is tightly curled, including her bangs, dimples when she smiles, and she's wearing a long sleeved shirt, something that stands out given it's the middle of the Summer, both are relatively tall, with brown eyes, (and she thinks she can detect a hint of an accent in Maddie's words).

When she looks back at Billie, who's moved several feet away with the two girls, talking to them quietly, her concern increases.

Billie looks... anxious, tense, uneasy, whatever word you want to use. Why does she look like that if these two are her friends?

She needs to talk to Billie, something's off about this entire situation.

_Ice, snow, _screeching_ then heat, boiling, suffocating heat, and _noise_ hitting Billie like a wall and knocking her to her knees, her hand scraping the frozen ground, and is she bleeding? Is that crying? Who is crying?_

_ _"Maddie!"_ _

_She realizes that Nico is stumbling over to a dark shape laying on the ground, her chest _heaving_, and then she realizes that shape is Maddie._

_The explosion threw her, and she feels her own panic rise even higher before she sees her stir and start to sit up._

_There's no more screeching._

_Only silence._

**Author's Note:**

> The plot...it thickens!  
I hope you guys enjoy Nico and Maddie, I don't know how big their roles will be in this series (they aren't moving to Hawkins, they've got a home to get back to) but I do intend on them being here a bit, they're connected with the current story I'm telling. 
> 
> Some basic info on them.  
Nico is 19 at current, her faceclaim is Chelsea Gilligan, she's 5'8. She's already been added to the mycast and her last name is 'Hannigan.' Maddie is her adopted sister. I feel the below picture represents her better than the one on mycast:  
https://www.instagram.com/p/BmyXUSanuyP/
> 
> Maddie is 23 at current, her faceclaim is Eiza González, she's 5'8 and Latina (listen to an interview of her's if you want to hear her accent). She's on the mycast and her last name is Espinosa, she's Nico's adopted sister. I feel the pictures below represents her better than the one on mycast:  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B2zkYPgHE8W/


End file.
